Le Diable Blanc
by Wendigo-Hunter
Summary: Storm and Logan are sent to pick up a newly discovered mutant in St.Petersburg, Russia. But is he to be trusted, can he be controled, taught?
1. Prolouge

**_This is just the prologue!!! I don't own X-MEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Ivan ran. He ran faster than he knew he could. His slipper clad feet left shallow footprints in the snow, his blood-stained, what were white, hospital clothes frightened him. He'd done it again. His long white hair whipped around his face as he ran. His crimson eyes full of fear and panic.

The police sirens blared over the otherwise silent city of St. Petersburg. He slowed down his pace, ran into an abandoned playground and stopped moving. He sat down on one of the swings, taking in deep gulps of ice cold air.

Everything was hurting, but mostly his chest. The ice cold air made it harder to breath, he looked at his hands which lay on his lap, they were shaking pretty bad. Footsteps brought his attention back to earth. He looked up and saw a tall, dark skinned, white haired woman. "Ivan Kartusev?" She asked.

She knelt down in front of him, he looked at her blankly, "Who... who are you?" He asked her.

"My name is Ororo Munroe. I'm a friend." She replied. "I'm here to help."

"Storm..... that's what people call you. Or at least.... what he calls you." He looked over at a large bush. Logan huffed and walked out.

"How did you know he was there?" Storm asked.

"I heard him thinking." Ivan replied. "He thinks pretty loudly....." He added.

"Why don't you come with us." Storm stood and held out a hand for him.

"Where?" Ivan asked.

"A safe place."

He looked down at the snowy ground, that was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

**_Tell me if I should continue or not! R&R_**


	2. The white Devil

(Chapter 1 part one: Devil's come to play.)

_**Wake up boy. The Devil's come to play.**_

Ivan blinked awake, he looked around. Not cold, not snowing, _not_ Russia. He bulted upright, but regreted it as pain shot through his skull. Looking around, he soon relised he was in some sort of medical bay...... and paniced.

He got to his feet, stummbled and ran for the door, which opened and he ran into someone, someone soft. Stummbling backwards, he saw that it was a big blue..... beast like thing.

"Are you....." It begain.

"GO AWAY!!!" Ivan yelled and the blue thing was sent flying back down the hall. Ivan took this opertunity to run. He could hear voices, so many thoughts.... so much _noise_.... _**Run boy. The Devil's come to play**_.

That voice again. Maybe they were right..... he stopped running as the 'noise' became to sank to the ground clutching his ears, _Be silent!!!!_

He bent forward pressing his forehead against the ground, his long hair fell about his face, "Silence.... silence.... SILENT!!" He yelled, and the walls around him cracked and broke in a sphere shape, and he blacked out.

----xXx----

He jurked awake, the lights blinded him, and bloodied, dark images went through his mind like a busted film. He paniced and fell off the table thing he was lying on. He crawled back along the ground, a figure danced about his vision blinking in and out..... _**The Devil's come to play boy.**_

Ivan cowarded in a corner and covered his head with his arms, and frantically muttered a prayer in russian. A gental hand touched his arm and a voice reached his ears, "Don't be frightened." He looked up and saw it was Storm.

"He's..... he's after me....." He muttered, his whole form was shaking.

"Let me talk to him Storm." A new voice said, and a man in a wheelchair came in, "My name is Charles Xavier." He said coming forward.

"I.... too much noise...." Ivan muttered, "Where am I?"

"Your safe. Your at a school." Storm said.

"I can't...... stay here..." Ivan said, getting to his feet. "He'll....." he clutched his head, "To much noise..."

"I can help you Ivan." Xavier said.

Ivan looked at him, a cold voice whispered in his ear, _**The Devil wants to play. Sleep boy.**_

(R&R please!!)


	3. The white Rabbit

(Here's chapter 2: Follow the white Rabbit!)

Ivan couldn't remember anything. The man called Professor X wouldn't tell him, no one would tell him what happened. The only thing he had was a dark snickering voice in the back of his head. Looking out the large window of the room he had recently been assigned, he watched the kids in the courtyard.

"How are you this morning Ivan?" The door opened.

"What is happening to me professor?" Ivan asked him, but he didn't turn around. "I want to know what this voice in my head is. Why do I have holes in my memories?"

"Ivan........ your mind is so complex that I......" Xavier began.

Ivan reeled around yelling, "Don't give me that Chush' sobach'ya!!!" and the mirror and windows cracked. Ivan looked shocked, he looked at the mirror. The bloodied figure was there smiling wickedly, long, limp, white hair clumped together with blood.

Ivan backed away from the mirror, but the figure drew closer. "Ivan what's wrong?"

"He's....... he's after me........." Ivan bolted, the figure ran beside him in the windows and mirrors, _**Don't run. I won't hurt you.......**_

Ivan ran into a dead end, _**I still need you.**_Ivan panicked and backed up, and bumped into something. He turned his head slowly, black hair, cigar...... Logan.

"You okay kid?" The man asked.

Ivan looked at the window, the person was gone. "I..... don't know anymore." he replied. Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on kid. Lets get you back to your room." He said.

----xXx-----

"What do we do professor? His powers fluctuate whenever he gets emotional." Jean said. "He could become very dangerous."

"And don't forget what happened two days ago." Scott said. "If we have another incident like that again, he could put the kids in danger."

"I do not think he did it willfully. He seems to be suffering from a memory laps. It seems he himself was not in control of his actions. What do you think professor?" Storm looked at Xavier.

"It is hard to distinguish what is entirely wrong with him. Every time I try to read his mind, something forces me out." Xavier explained. "It's hard to know what to do."

----xXx----

Ivan sat in his room, Logan had left a short while ago. He was afraid, he kept looking at the broken mirror. Suddenly something blocked is view, "Hey kid." It was a person hanging from the ceiling, Ivan jumped away from it. At a distance he saw it to be a girl wearing a red and black Gatsby hat over short white hair, a black Italian suit with a white shirt and black tie, and a pair of shined, black loafers.

She also wore a pair of black shades, that covered her ocean blue eyes,"You're the new kid right?" She asked.

Ivan nodded, "Name's Saoirse Doyle. But everyone calls me Demon Bunny or DB." She said, flipping and landing on the floor. "What's your name?"

"I..... Ivan Kartusev." He replied. Saoirse looked him up and down, taking in his physical appearance.

"You need to get new clothing. Those don't fit you all that well, and white is not the right colour for you." She said. "I think.... black would be good." She grinned, showing off her fangs, "And I've got the perfect outfit!" She laughed, she took his hand, "Come with me!" She pulled him along after her.

(R&R)


	4. Friendship

(Here's chapter 3: Friendship.)

"There. See! Suits you perfectly." Saoirse said grinning madly, showing off her pointed canines. "The shirts a little loose on the shoulders but with food, you'll fill the gap nicely." She said straightening the black shirt.

Ivan turned and looked in the mirror, he did like the clothing. Mostly the boots, knee high, black, with a slight heel. Saoirse gently cupped his long hair, "We need to wash this." She said.

Ten minutes later Saoirse was brushing his hair as he sat in a chair. "Why..... why do this?" He asked her. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Why not?" She replied. "You're new, probably no friends, stuck in a room for three days. I thought I'd help." She explained. Ivan looked at her, she grinned again. "Egad! There are more tangles in here then in my brother's fur coat!" She hissed as she attacked the tangles with the comb.

"How..... how long have you been here?" Ivan asked.

Saoirse thought for a minute, "I'd say give or take around three years." She replied. "My brother's a mutant too." She said, "But he can control his powers, now owns a nightclub in the Bronx."

"I see." Ivan replied. "What power...."

"Does he have? He's a fire starter, his street name is Phoenix." She replied. "Me, I'm a shape-shifter."

"So that's how you got into my room." Ivan replied. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions."

"That's okay, I'm used to it." She replied. She tied up his hair with a ponytail, then tied a black ribbon around it. "There! All done!" She said, "Not bad if I do say so myself!" She laughed.

Ivan looked at it in the mirror, then looked at her, with his fringe falling over his face, "Thank you."

"I don't think your male pride will let me make you wear a hairband." She laughed. Ivan smiled a little, for the first time in a long time, he smiled a little. "You looked better when you smile."

----xXx----

Logan escorted Ivan to Xavier's office, "I see the Rabbit got you." He said.

"Yeah. She was really...... nice." He replied, the small smile still there. They reached the office and walked in.

"Ah good afternoon Ivan. Thank you Logan you may leave." Xavier said, Logan gave a nod and left. "How are you today Ivan?"

"B.... better." He replied. He didn't like being with this man, his telekinetic powers drew out **Him**. **He**could sense the power, Ivan looked at the windows. Nothing yet. "Pr..... professor...... I don't..... think I should...... be here......"

Xavier looked at him, "Why is that?" He asked looking at him cautiously.

"If..... if **he** finds me...... I..... can't risk people getting hurt......" He explained.

"What do you mean by that Ivan?" Xavier asked.

"It's okay Ivan." Saoirse formed beside him. "Hey professor!"

"Ah Miss Doyle." Xavier said.

"He didn't seem to want to go alone so I tagged along." She replied grinning madly. Ivan had a look of deep relief, maybe **he** wouldn't come now.

(R&R)


	5. Twin part 1

(Right. Let's get this party started!!)

"Hey Ivan!!!" Saoirse called catching up with the white haired teen, "Let's go get food!! You need to eat, after all your skin and bone!" She laughed, looping arms with him. He looked down at her, she gave a lop-sided grin.

"I..... don't...." He begain.

"No you don't." She replied, and began to drag him along to the kitchen. She sat him down at the counter and went to the fridge, "Hm..... what do they feed you in Russia?" She asked him.

"Um..... what time is it?" He asked her.

"Six in the afternoon." She replied. "Why?" She asked.

"Nothing. Eggs." He said.

"Huh?...... oh!!!" She laughed and fished out a box of eggs from the fridge. She went around preparing the necessary, but dropped a glass by accident. "oops." she said.

Ivan came up to help clean, "Ow." She winced when she cut her finger on the glass. Ivan gasped and went ridged at the sight of the crimson liquid. His form shook gently. "Ivan?" She asked sucking on the cut.

She put a hand on his thin shoulder. "Okay......" She pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number. "Hi..... yeah it's me Saoirse. Can you send Logan down to the kitchen ASAP." She said and hung up, then returned her attention to Ivan. "You'll be okay."

----xXx----

"Nice to know you were phobic of blood Ivan." Saoirse laughed.

"S.... sorry." His reply was barely audible.

Saoirse smiled softly, "Aw Ivan, I ain't mad." She said, "I'm fine, your fine, we're all peachy king!" She shone the cheesy grin. "Don't eat yourself over it!" The light blinked and a bolt of electricity shot off it, "Reeve come on out then." Saoirse said.

A larger bolt shot out of the light and a girl formed. Her hair was black and lime green, her dreadlocks stuck up at odd angles from ponytails. Lime green and black seemed to be her colour skeem. From her thigh high platform boots to her, to her mini skirt sleeveless shirt and tie, to the large sleeves, nail polish and gas mask.

"Yo." She said.

"Ivan this is Reeve Le Noir. Also called Cyberloid." Saoirse explained. "Reeve this is Ivan Kartusev." Ivan nodded.

"Professor wants to see you Bunny." Reeve said. "Sounded important. Logan will be down to collect Mr. Kartusev." And with that she was off in a flash of electricity.

----xXx----

Ivan walked behind Logan, **Getting too comfortable here...... **The voice said. Ivan twitched and looked around, and saw him walking in the window. With every window a new insult would come. **Stupid, naive, **_**weak! **_Ivan stopped and covered his ears.

Logan stopped and looked at him, "You okay kid?"

"Shut up, shut up." he muttered. Logan put a hand on his shoulder, "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" And Logan was sent flying. Ivan cried out and sank to his knees, clutching his head. "No.... no.... NO!"

"Ivan!" Xavier and Saoirse came around the corner.

"GO AWAY!!" Ivan yelled, and four craters formed around him. Reeve formed behind him from the broken light above him. Ivan turned and she was smacked against the wall, "Why won't you all just go away!"

He growled and legged it, but his mind faded to black.

----xXx----

"Ivan!!" Saoirse called as she and Reeve followed him.

He turned, a wicked grin made his marble features become disfigured, "Ivan? The boy is out for lunch. Your talkin' to Issac now."

(Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!!! R&R!!)


	6. Twin part 2

(Right..... here's the second part of Twin. I may want to up the ratings....... Heh)

"Ivan!!" Saoirse called as she and Reeve followed him.

He turned, a wicked grin made his marble features become disfigured, "Ivan? The boy is out for lunch. Your talkin' to Issac now."

"Issac?" Reeve asked.

"Why!? Why did you betray us!" Saoirse yelled.

Issac laughed loudly, "I have my reasons. Now I will give you a choice. Come with me or be destroyed here and now." He said. "Either way's fine, I'm not picky."

"Where?" Saoirse asked, "Why us?"

"Because unfortunatly my other half has taken a liking to you." He said walking to her, "Me. I find you power to very useful. As for your little friend, she could be useful. As for where, to my father's manor."

"But won't he be there?" Reeve asked.

"That. Is what I'm hoping for." He replied his grin widened.

----xXx----

"Split personalities?" Logan asked.

"I should have realised this." Xavier replied, "He tried to tell me."

"You couldn't have known Professor." Jean said.

"It does explain the holes in his memory. Ivan is possibly the outer face, this other person must be the one in control of the power." Xavier said.

"He's taken Saoirse and Reeve." Scott said as he came into the room.

"What happened to him professor?" Jean asked him. "What do you know about him?"

----xXx----

At Kartusev Manor house:

Issac opened the double doors to the main hall and strode in. "You're late Kartusev." A voice said.

A person formed out of the shadows, "We ran into a spot of trouble." Issac replied. "Ms. Doyle, Ms. Le Noir this is Nero Giovaniello also known as Shadow. Shadow this is Saoirse Doyle also known as Demon Bunny and her friend Reeve Le Noir also known as Cyberloid." Shadow bowed his blank, inky black head.

His skin was completely black, his face was featureless and he was bald. He was cld in a black bomber jack and black denim jeans. He was bare-foot.

A raven landed down beside Shadow, and it became a girl with long black hair and black eyes. "Glad you could make it Koraki." Issac said. "And where is my dear old father?" He asked.

"Right here." Three more people walked down the stairs, two men and a girl. It was the girl who spoke.

"Anzhelina. How have you been?" Issac asked. She had cropped white hair with black streeks, venom green eyes, pale skin. She wore a black suit, white shirt, black tie and black loafers, over that she wore a black cloak.

"Better then you brother." She replied, and she gave him a hug.

The two men carried another man, each held an arm. "Diablo, Icarus let him down. It's time for a little heart to heart." They did as they were told and let go of the man, and walked over to the rest. Anzhelina stayed by Issac's side, "Hello again Father."

The man looked up at Issac, and backed away, "I..... Ivan......!?" He gasped.

"No. Not Ivan, Victor. Not the boy you threw into a mental asylum. No, you're talking to the boy you murdered." Issac replied.

Victor's eyes widened, "Issac?" Issac laughed.

"Right on the nosey." He replied. "You see. Thanks to Ivan's mutation, his mental powers grew, which allowed me to be reborn." He explained."You didn't realise that when you threw him in there." Issac said, turning his back on victor.

"He came without to much of a fight." Diablo said, fixing his hat. "I do not see how he is a threat."

Issac smirked, "No that Diablo is where you made your first mistake. He is better then he seems to be." Issac replied, "But I see your point. He is not a threat."

Victor growled and lunged at Issac. Issac turned so fast he was like a blur, and Victor stopped in mid leap. "Why should these people follow you!? You're weak!" Victor snapped. Issac laughed softly, and stared straight at Victor. Next thing they knew the walls and roof were painted red.

"Next question." Issac said with a stony face and walked up the grand staircase.

(R&R!!! And yes I will want to up the rating.....)


	7. Rebirth part 1

"Issac." Diablo opened the door to Ivan's office. "There is someone downstairs waiting to see you." he said. Ivan sat in a large high-backed chair staring into the flame of the fire before him, the faint sound of a music box echoed in the room. "Issac."

"I heard you." Issac replied standing, the music stopped. He turned to face Diablo and walked out the door. Diablo stared at the small wooden box on the table beside the chair. "Diablo!"

----xXx----

"Magneto. So glad you found time to join us." Issac said walking down the stairs. "What can I do for you?" he asked grinning at Pietro and the rest of the Brotherhood who were surrounded by Issac's group. Diablo stood at Issac's side.

"I have a proposition for you." Magneto said, Issac laughed.

"To what? Join the Brotherhood and take down the X-Men together. Then what? Everything will be peachy king?" He asked with a laugh.

Then his face became as unfeeling as a slab of rock. "No." He said simply. "You see, I have no intention of destroying the other mutants. I have one.... and only one goal." He replied. He looked at his group, "Show them the way out." He said and walked away.

----xXx----

"He's struck again." Xavier said.

"Who'd he get?" Logan asked, Xavier closed his eyes. "Charles?"

----xXx----

Anzhelina walked into Issac's office, and found him lying on his stomach on the floor in front of the fire, the lights were off. She walked up to him, she notice he was listening to a music box. She sat down beside him, he was mumbling the words that went with the tune.

He watched as the little glass angel twirled, then looked up at Anzhelina. She smiled down at him, "I don't know what he does anymore." He said hiding his face in his arms.

"Ivan?" Anzhelina asked putting a hand on his thin shoulder. She locked the door, using the same ability Ivan had. "I can tell you if you want." She said.

"No it's okay." he replied. She smiled sadly, this was her brother, but sometimes he was so...... distant. Like everyday things made absolutely no sense to him. But then there was the times he'd become the mad man he came to call Issac.

But now..... he was the young boy she remembered. She hated her father for what he did to him.

*Flashback*

_Anzhelina watched in horror as the men in white struggled to hold her brother back. He was so angry, she could feel the negative emotion, it was like air, invisable but everywhere. She looked up at her father who stared at her brother as if the boy was a complete stranger._

_"Anzhelina!!" Her head jerked back to face her brother, his crimson eyes blazing. "Anzhelina help me!!" he yelled. But her father had grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "Anzhelina!!!! __**ANZHELINA**__!!!!"_

*End flashback*

She looked down and saw Ivan had fallen asleep. She pulled a blacket off the couch and draped it over his petit frame. "I'm so sorry brother. Sorry for what they've done to you." She said.

----xXx----

"What's this?" Xavier muttered. "It seems that Ivan has regained temporary control." he said.

"Can you track him?" Jean asked.

Xavier nodded and went to Cerebro, "I should be able to if the other person doesn't come out in that time."


End file.
